


《Perfect》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 现实向。小甜饼。存档。





	《Perfect》

你永远都是我心中最完美的那个人

 

……

 

 

Mario对这次在威斯特法伦球场的欧洲杯预选赛抱有很复杂的心情，他当然希望能够在主场帮助球队取得胜利。但是这是在多特蒙德，这个视他为背叛者的地方。这里的球迷有多爱BVB就有多讨厌他。

 

 

“想什么呢？”Marco从后面走过来在他的头上摸了一下，“啊……没什么。”Mario对他笑了笑，笑意却没有进到眼底。“走吧，要训练了。”他想要去拉Marco的手，犹豫了一下还是改成拉住他的手腕。

 

 

“听着Sunny。”Marco站在原地没动，稍微用力用挣开Mario没怎么用力的手，然后握住Mario的右手，“别想太多，你是最棒的。”他当然知道赛前说的那些希望球迷不要嘘人这些话都是没用的。“进个球，或者帮谁进个球，继续向他们证明你自己。”他的手一点点收紧，希望这样将力量传递给他。

 

 

“那我帮你进球吧，你肯定比谁都想在这里进球。”Mario笑着说。没人知道他是多珍惜能够和Marco穿着同样的队服的时候。Marco空着的那只手捏了捏他的脸，“这才是我的Sunny。”Mario也不知道他说这句话是因为自己说的那句帮你进球还是因为他露出了真心的笑。也许两者都有吧。

 

 

……

 

 

嘘声从南看台传来的时候，有那么一瞬间Mario的眼睛有点胀胀的。那也只有那么一瞬间，他马上又把注意力重新放回到比赛上。转身时他往Marco的方向看了一眼，对方也在看他，眼神中带着明显的担忧和一些歉意。Mario摇了下头示意没关系。

 

 

Marco找到一个机会走到他身边，捏了一下他的手。这是他在现在的情形下唯一能够给他安慰的方式。Mario熟悉这个动作，他转会拜仁被球迷厌弃的时候；前段时间来这里比赛被球迷嘘的时候；Marco都会这样做。提醒他自己并不是一个人。

 

 

I can give you nothing but love.

 

 

Mario以为这场比赛会这样以2-1结束，虽然他和Marco都没有进球，但是至少他们赢了。但是球场上的事情永远都说不清楚，他就这么看着Marco没人伤到脚踝，倒在地上捂着世界杯前受伤的地方。

 

 

他跑过去之后挥手示意队医过来，然后俯下身捏了一下他的手腕，“Marco，我在这里。”他不知道身体上的痛苦和心情上的绝望交织下Marco有没有听到他的话，他只当是成全自己。比起Thomas气冲冲地找对方队员理论，他的注意力更多放在了Marco身上。

 

 

“也许我真的不适合国家队。”世界杯出发前Marco躺在病床上这样对他说，眼神里是愤怒席卷之后留下的无奈与绝望。

 

 

自己当时的回答是什么？

 

 

“比赛还会有的，先养好伤。”他也只能用这样空洞的语言去做无谓的安慰。然后他拿过放在旁边的白色21号球衣，虽然它似乎从没给Marco带来过好运。“我会让你的球衣出现在冠军的领奖台上。”他郑重地说。Marco揽过他的脖子和他接吻。

 

 

队医示意换人之后扶起了Marco，Mario下意识地想要走过去；Andre在旁边拉住了他。“还在比赛。”他说道。Mario收回了已经迈出去的步子。

 

 

最后他们赢了比赛，Mario一点都笑不出来。他看着Marco一瘸一拐地朝Kevin走过去，脸上还带着笑，然后他扶住了Marco。

 

 

他也很这样做，但是不行。至少在这里，不行。

 

 

Mario会想如果自己没有转会多好，这样的念头偶尔冒出来，这种时候尤其强烈。从他宣布转会的时候开始，在很多人心里他就已经失去和这个多特蒙德核心并肩的资格了。

 

 

“别看了。”Andre过来拍了拍他的头。Mario回过神和他一起走向球员通道。

 

 

大巴上气氛很压抑，因为Marco的受伤，也因为他们今天漏洞百出的防守和尚未成熟的默契。Mario看见Thomas靠在车窗玻璃上给人发短信，一贯神采飞扬上看到不到没心没肺的笑意。他的身边的位置和自己一样是空的，那是属于他们才退队的前国家队队长Philipp的。

 

 

谁不是各有各有的无奈。Mario将一瓶冰水放在额头上，身体很累，人却很清醒。

 

 

Marco Marco Marco

 

 

Marco Reus

 

 

他在心里一次又一次念着这个名字，好像这样就可以带来无尽的勇气和温暖。

 

 

……

 

 

Marco的脚上缠着绷带，看上去没有之前伤得那样重。看到他之后走过来，“Sunny，快笑一个。”

 

 

“我笑不出来。”Mario回答他。

 

 

“不行，快点笑一个。”Marco勾着他的脖子，不依不饶道。

 

 

“为什么？”Mario不解得问道。

 

 

“因为只要看到你笑，我才能觉得这个世界还没有那么糟糕。”因为你是Sunny，我的阳光。他说着将吻落在了Mario的额角，“你永远都应该开开心心的。”

 

 

Mario对着他牵出了自己所能做到最灿烂真诚的笑容，连着Marco也勾起了嘴角。“这样就对了。”

 

 

队医带着Marco去做更深入的检查，Mario和一干队员被勒令回去休息。

 

 

“Marco！”Mario在他的身影快要消失在自己面前的时候跑过去抱住他。在他耳边小声的说道。

 

 

“你永远都是最完美的，永远。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
